The present invention relates to the use of 4-phenyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-naphthalenamine derivatives in the treatment of psychosis, inflammation and as immunosuppressants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,518 discloses cis-4-phenyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-naphthalenamine derivatives useful as antidepressants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,676 discloses trans-4-phenyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-napthalenamine derivatives useful as antidepressants.
It has now been discovered that the compounds disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patents have sigma receptor binding activity and are therefore useful in the treatment of psychosis, inflammation and as immunosuppressants.